Erza Scarlet/Other Media
Omakes Fairies at the Beach As Lucy prepares for her photo shoot, Erza arrives, stating Makarov wanted a boar for dinner but it was such a hassle. Lucy points out there are many boars in the mountains before commenting about Erza wearing armor even at the beach. Erza says to not underestimate her and that she can Requip into bathing suits as well. When she does so though, Lucy is shocked by her iron bikini, leading Erza to comment she has a steel one too. Gray then interjects, asking if Lucy has anyone previous modeling experience after she says no, Gray says she should practice and Erza suggests she strike some poses right there but Lucy is too embarrassed at first but Erza convinces her otherwise. While Lucy makes poses though, a boar appears and Erza and the others chase after it. When Gray and Natsu inevitably end up fighting though, Erza yells at them to stop before pulling out her swords and chasing after them.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 5-14 Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan At school one day, Natsu and Gray begin to fight and class president Erza stands up and tells everyone to sit down as class is beginning. After class, Erza asks Lucy to walk home with her, something unusual of Erza. On their walk home, Erza tells Lucy she was asked out on a date and Lucy excitedly exclaims it alound, leading to Erza punching her. Erza tells Lucy that it was Sieg from a nearby school that asked her out and she asks Lucy's help in getting clothes. Lucy is happy to help as she drags Erza to a clothing store. Erza tries on many different outfits and Lucy has to inform her she doesn't need to take off her underwear in between changings. Hearing this, Erza is suddenly reminded of underwear and asks to see Lucy's to understand what she should wear. After they pick out clothes, they rush to get Erza to her date on time, but they are interrupted by Phantom Academy. Not messing around, Erza pulls out an iron pipe and with the help of Natsu and Gray, takes out the Phantom students. As she finishes though, Sieg sees her and proclaims she is a demon and walks away. Later, Lucy tries to get Erza to cheer up but Erza says she is fine. Erza then says they should all go to karaoke and the group then heads off to enjoy themselves.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 6-23 Megane-Fairy When a couple of high school students come to the guild looking for work. Erza tells them the job of a mage is tough and asks if they can handle it. She then asks if they can even use Magic as she demonstrates her Requip. Seeing this, Rinka Himeji is immediately amazed and says she will follow Erza. After the students all learn a bit about magic, Hana Adachi gives everyone a pair of glasses and Rinka tells Erza's hers suit her. As the students then display their magic, Rinka attempts to Requip but is changed into just her underwear. Despite this though, Erza says she has promise. Later, as the students all head back to school, Erza joins the other members of the guild in surprising them at school with lunch. Erza says school uniforms are cute and Rinka tells her the outfit suits her.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Pages 6-20 Natsu and the Dragon Egg Many years ago, when Natsu found Happy's egg, Makarov informs Natsu as to what he needs to do but he does not understand and Erza steps in to explain that if he wants the egg to hatch, he will have to put in hard work and care for it but he is normally only capable of destruction. Seeing Erza, Mira says they never finished things and she will take Erza down. Erza retorts and the two argue over who will win. After Natsu loses the egg, Mira says he looks cute when he cries and Erza tells her to knock it off before telling Natsu not to cry. As Happy then hatches from his egg, Erza and Mira are able to make up for the time being.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 7-23 Welcome to Fairy Fountain When Makarov opens a water park at the guild, Erza sets up her attraction, a combat trial on a rolling log over a bed of spikes. As she takes on Lucy she says she won't hold back.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 8 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! While she is in the girls’ dormitory, Fairy Hills, Erza looks out the window and sees Lucy in a cat outfit, Wendy, Carla, and Happy standing outside. She invites Lucy in and shows her everyone's rooms, including her own spacious rooms filled with armors that she can't carry with her. After they are done, Erza invites her to the welcoming party held for Wendy and Carla, but Lucy refuses, saying that she wants to look around more. At the party, Erza and the girls relax under the sun, chat, swim, and play volleyball.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Later, when Lucy calls for Hilda, Erza comes out instead, telling her that Hilda had died six years ago. Erza spots a box in Lucy’s hands and starts recounting to Lucy about an event that had occurred six years ago. Hilda had always cared for the dorm girls, and one day had brought some toy jewels to all of them. Everyone had gotten one except for Erza, and to hide her disappointment, she lamented that they didn't suit her anyway. That night, Grandma Hilda visited Erza in her room and told her that she would give her real jewels through a cat princess. However, she died the next day after her carriage fell off a cliff. The girls both look inside the box to find it full of jewels. Erza decides to divide the jewels among the dorm girls and Lucy, since she is the cat princess that brought her the jewels. Erza realizes that Hilda has been watching over them even after the accident. Suddenly, Lucy's request poster begins disappearing, as Hilda's wish was fulfilled. Additionally, Lucy's cat suit disappears, leaving her naked and embarrassed. Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Erza is the student council president in Lucy's class, and is the one to prevent Natsu and Gray from fighting before the classes begin. During lunch break, Erza sits along with the other girls of her class and eats her cake while discussing with them. When Cana appears, spreading rumors about another school targeting their own, Erza lectures her about not adjusting her clothes and also guarantees that everything will be fine. After school, she approaches Wendy and Lucy and leaves the school with them. On their way, they see a young man with an atomizer, saying that he wants to change the world.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Erza later reveals to Lucy and Wendy that she has a date with a student named Zeke from a nearby school, and seeks their help to choose clothes for her date, as she is too stressed about it to make those decisions on her own. The girls visit a store and Erza tries out numerous clothes, but then remembers that she hasn't decided upon an underwear, or even her hairstyle. Lucy calls a certain friend of hers to help Erza and, after a while, she is ready for her date. As Erza walks there, along with Lucy and Wendy, the group is ambushed by students from the nearby academy Cana told her earlier about. However, her date arrives while Erza beats those delinquents, and this apparently scares him off, as he calls her a Demon and then leaves, much to her shock and disappointment. The following day, although she is depressed at first due to the previous day's events, Jellal, a new student, arrives at her class, and immediately asks Erza to a date after school. This leads to her having another mental breakdown and seeking Lucy's help once more. Although Lucy helps her prepare for her date, when the students from Courage Academy attack Fairy Academy, Erza snaps and beats them all once again. However, Jellal, Zeke as well as the third person that looks like them witness this, call her a demon, and abandon her. After being rejected, Erza, along with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mirajane and Wendy, spends her night on a karaoke party. The next day, Erza and the other Fairy Academy students are present to listen to the principal's speech. Later, she becomes enraged at Natsu, when she falls for one of his pranks aimed at Gray. Memory Days In the guild storage, Erza, Gray and Happy are arranging the books while Lucy is putting them on the shelves. Natsu asks Erza and Gray if they have seen his scarf, to which they reply that they haven't. As Natsu recalls a terrible memory involving his scar on the neck, Lucy falls from the ladder and lands on top of everyone and a purple light envelopes them. When they come to their senses, they notice that their guild has returned back to its original design. Then, three figures come running out of the guild, and the team immediately hides so as to not being seen. The three figures are revealed to be younger versions of Erza, Gray and Natsu. As Happy expresses his theory that they may have been sent to the past, Erza is overcome with nostalgia, saying that she still remembers the days when she always ordered Natsu and Gray to stand up every time she defeated them. Her younger self proves this to be true as she begins to kick Natsu and Gray, yelling at them to stand up and get up, much to the older ones' surprise.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days When Natsu and Gray say that they want to stay for a while, Erza immediately disagrees, saying that it would be dangerous to stay in the past for very long as it could have dreadful consequences. Before she can finish though, Natsu, Happy and Gray run off and Erza and Lucy set out to look for them. Erza tells Lucy to wear a bunny costume and changes into a cat costume, saying that they must not be in contact with anyone in the past. While trying to figure out the book, Erza meets her younger self when the younger Erza asks her if she had seen two boys. Erza hastily points at a random direction and asks the younger Erza if she is going to apologize to them, to which she refuses. Erza notes that she has trouble confronting her feelings. Later, she finds Gray and Happy and attacks them and then asks them where Natsu is. While rushing to the riverbank, Erza explains the book's Magic, saying that if they are not touching Natsu by the six-hour limit, they will be trapped in the past forever. Finding Natsu with his younger self, she and the others quickly grab him and disappear into their own time. Fairies' Training Camp To prepare for the upcoming Grand Magic Games, Erza and several of her guild mates head to the beach to train. However, Erza gives her teammates the first day to relax, allowing herself to sunbathe on the beach as the others play around. However, the relaxing atmosphere does not last for long as the boys begin training and endanger the beach, much to Erza's anger. Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Erza destroys several chunks of ice the boys created, preventing them from destroying the beach.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp That night, Erza binges on sake and quickly becomes intoxicated, giving her an angry and obnoxious personality. While drunk, Erza repeatedly requests more sake and manhandles Jet and Droy simultaneously, much to their dismay. Once the girls sober up and enter the hot springs to relax, Erza listens to Lucy's story about the time she snuck into Natsu's house as a prank but things did not go as planned. Suddenly, the girls hear noises and, believing that it is the boys, Erza decides to invite them in. However, she later comes to believe that they are peeping and promptly attacks them with kunai, injuring each of them and preventing them from doing so. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land At nighttime of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, everyone in Fairy Tail decides to go to Ryuzetsu Land, and Erza, Wendy, and Lucy arrive at the park in their bathing suits and note that the water park is so famous it has visitors even at night. Lisanna asks Erza if she is alright to be walking around given her earlier event, but Mirajane assures her that Erza will be fine. Erza and Lucy then run into Risley and Jenny, who good-spiritedly talk to them about their day off to have fun.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Later, out by the pool, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya flirt with Erza and Lucy, much to their irritation. Soon, Erza scolds each of them individually except Ichiya, prompting him to ask for a scolding, at which point she kicks him away, telling him not to pull on her "legendary" swimsuit. Erza then explains her swimsuit to Lucy, stating that it stays in perfect condition even after a battle. The two separate, and on the other side of the pool, Erza notices Jellal with his mask on and asks what he's doing. After eating, Natsu and Ichiya have a race in the water park. Despite being warned against it, the two continue until Ichiya slips on some water and causes Natsu to go flying. Ichiya spins out of control towards Erza, whom Jellal pushes out of the way while Ichiya hits a rock and sinks into the water. Jellal lands on top of Erza, his hands on her chest. Both become flustered and awkwardly apologize, when suddenly Natsu knocks into Erza and pulls on her swimsuit strap. Furious, Erza kicks him, causing him to go flying again. Natsu later causes many people to go to the Love Love Slider, including Jellal and Erza, who yells at him angrily for causing such a ruckus. After that, she embarrassingly notices that her swimsuit is coming apart from both pieces, resulting in too much stimulation for Jellal to handle. Fairy Tail x Rave Erza first appears at the casino, revealed to be the Mage that was wrecking havoc and targeted by Natsu's team. She stops the battle between Natsu and Haru by beating them up. After everyone has calmed down Ruby, the owner of the casino, rushes to the group to inform them of a speaking slot machine that is causing trouble in the casino. The slot machine is revealed to be Klodoa, who releases coin soldiers and attacks the town. Erza tells Natsu and Haru to fight against Klodoa while she, Elie and Lucy fight the coin soldiers. As Erza is fighting the coin soldiers, they suddenly disappear, which tells her that Natsu and Haru successfully defeated Klodoa. After this, the two groups go off their separate ways.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail x Rave Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Erza also makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Happy, Gray, and Makarov.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Erza is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen as one of the starting players.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen She possesses the following moves in this game: *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': Evil Crushing Spear (破邪の槍 Haja no Yari) *'Magic Level 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Erza Scarlet is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Erza Scarlet possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail Portable Guild Erza appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Heaven's Wheel Armor:' Cost 4 MP, Default Technique *'Flame Empress Armor:' Cost 4 MP, Erza must be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop. *'Black Wing Armor:' Cost 4 MP, Erza must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Erza Scarlet is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Erza is a playable character in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening She uses the following spells: *'Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor': Erza has this spell available from the beginning. **'Blumenblatt': Erza has this spell available from the beginning. **'Circle Sword': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Lightning Empress Armor': Erza has this spell available from the beginning. **'Lightning Blitz': Erza has this spell available from the beginning. **'Thunder Detonation': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Flame Empress Armor': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Fierce Inferno': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Scarlet Ripple': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Sea Empress Armor': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Triangle Wave': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Creep Wave': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Black Wing Armor': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Moon Flash': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Moon Glitter': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Flight Armor': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Swift Sky Sword': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Summer Rain Sword': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Clear Heart Clothing': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Demon Blade Benizakura': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Demon Blade Azure Moon': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. *'Requip: Armadura Fairy': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. **'Fairy Luminous': Erza has this spell available when this armor is unlocked. **'Gloriana': Erza must buy this spell from the shop. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media